zhu_zhu_pets_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spooky Bubbles
Spooky Bubbles is a Zhu Zhu Puppy Appearance: Spooky Bubbles is a dog with orange fur, yellow eyes and freckles on the forehead and a bit on the nose. Her birthmark is bubbles. She wears a spooky top hat. Bio: Spooky Bubbles is inflated. She collects ten penguin plushies. She is sad and cute in real life and Minecraft. She is fat. At Halloween, she meets Sunny Bubbles. She is new. She meets Easter Egg in the wallpaper. She collects five penguin toys. She is happy, original, pregnant and transparent with her voice. She collects seven balloons. She has a baby. She is big. She meets Speedy Turkey. She makes love. She is puffy. She doesn't mess with monsters and new friends. She creates lightning. She sniffs the bouquet. Gender: female Animal: dog Birthmark: bubbles Birthday: October 6 Spooky Bubbles' Events in October power potion in 1, super seeds in 2, king sling in 3, pumpkin in 4, Christmas present in 5, Cupid suit in 6, four-leaf clover in 7, super seeds in 8, power potion in 9, king sling in 10, 50 coins in 11, 100 coins in 12, 1,000 coins in 13, 10,000 coins in 14, 40 gemstones in 15, 16-27 1 ticket in 16, 25 coins in 17, 18 coins in 18, 500 coins in 19, 50 coins in 20, Easter egg in 21, sunflower in 22, mooncake in 23, scary skull in 24, candy cane in 25, cherry blossom flower in 26, red starfish in 27 and Halloween 2019 gift in 28-31 Spooky Bubbles' Halloween Prizes Spooky Bubbles' Halloween prizes are on September 24 - November 5, 2019. They are spirit, a spooky pumpkin, bones, ectoplasm and candy. You can get 6 prizes in one day. The spirit is light cerulean, brilliant raspberry, moderate cerise, brilliant rose, pale, light grayish gold, light gamboge, pale, light grayish raspberry and grayish heliotrope. The bones are 14 bones. And the candy is light cerulean, moderate pistachio, moderate harlequin, light mulberry, light spring budish gray and light lime green. Spooky Bubbles wears a witch costume on October 25 - November 5, 2019. Happy Spooky Bubbles Spooky Bubbles is happy on 1-31. She walks over the spooky rug on October 1. She plays with Zhu Zhu Spooky Old Bones on October 2. She opens the spooky trapdoor on October 3. She wears a purple epic wizard hat on October 4. She wears green witch boots on October 5. She wears an orange scary witch hat on October 6. She wears purple monster claws on October 7. She wears a purple witch's broom on October 8. She wears orange bat glasses on October 9. She builds a three lantern scarecrow on October 10. She closes and locks the standing coffin on October 11. She watches the haunted TV on October 12. She carves a gargoyle on October 13. She crawls like a spider on the spiderweb floor on October 14. She jumps above the bat wallpaper on October 15. She sees a purple phantom stained glass on October 16. She sees a patch of fog on October 17. She sees a ceiling web on October 18. She sees a ground web on October 19. She sees a skull tombstone on October 20. She sees a bat tombstone on October 21. She sees a spider tombstone on October 22. She sees a ghost tombstone on October 23. She wears orange cat ears on October 24. She wears an orange witch's gown on October 25. She wears an orange book of spells on October 26. She wears an orange Dracula cape on October 27. She wears an orange demon mask on October 29. She wears a purple yeti mask on October 29. She carves a spider pumpkin on October 30. And she decorates her door with a skull wreath on October 31. Halloween Weekend * October 1, 2019: 5 yellow hearts ���������� for your Zhu Zhu Pet's caring heart, 3 navy blue robots ������ for your Zhu Zhu Baby to play, 4 blue hearts �������� for your Zhu Zhu Pet's caring heart, 6 skulls ������������ for decorating your den, 7 orange books �������������� for decorating your dens and 11 piles of poo ���������������������� for decorating your den * October 2, 2019: gold blouse �� for dressing up your Zhu Zhu Pet, 7 love letters �������������� from Spooky Bubbles, Boo, Jelly, Grasshopper, Spottie, Bamboo and Nutters to you, 3 splashing sweats ������ for feeding your Zhu Zhu Pet, 6 loudspeakers ������������ for decorating your den and random bear �� released * October 4, 2019: 3 white eggs, 3 silver robots, white head bow, bright grayish-beige glasses and golden crown # white egg hatches into a white puppy with lavender eyes, a gray hair and bright yellow bat-like wings # white egg hatches into a blue puppy with blue eyes, a light blue hair, dark grayish-blue feathered wings and deep magenta coronets # white egg hatches into a green puppy with a white hair, blonde bat-like wings, light blonde pasterns, white sharp swirls and light blue eyes * October 5, 2019: white egg, black bomb, 6 silver blocks and 5 green boomerangs # white egg hatches into a turquoise-blue dragon with dark a grayish-blue hair and yellow-green eyes * October 6, 2019: 4 agates, 3 carnelians, 7 red corals, 6 cherry quartzes, 4 black diamonds, 4 amethysts and 7 orange sapphires * October 11, 2019: 6 pink electric sheep, 3 blue electric sheep, 3 green electric sheep and 3 female electric sheep * October 12, 2019: 3 red trash bagworms * October 13, 2019: 6 pink normal fairy balloons, 3 blue normal fairy balloons, 3 green normal fairy balloons, 3 normal balloons, normal fairy balloon and 2 female normal balloons * October 18, 2019: light blue normal ice unicorn ❄, violet normal poison unicorn ��, gray normal bug changeling ��, gray normal rock unicorn, purple normal ghost unicorn ��, light gray normal steel unicorn �� and amber fire grass unicorn �� * October 19, 2019: blue fire ice earth pony ��, red fire fairy earth pony ��, blonde electric fighting earth pony ⚡ and lavender electric poison earth pony ⚡ * October 20, 2019: sky blue ice poison earth pony ❄, sky blue ice bug changeling ❄, light brown fighting ground earth pony ✊, soft pink fighting fairy earth pony ✊, deep purple psychic poison earth pony ��, light gray steel poison earth pony ��, light brown ground fairy earth pony, purple psychic bug changeling ��, ash gray dragon bug changeling ��, black dark bug changeling �� and blue-gray rock ghost earth pony �� November 6, 2019 * bright grayish-beige unicorn mare with a straight yellow blonde mane, wavy wave tail, pale blue star, light gray hooves, orange horn and vampire eyes, amber alicorn stallion with a curly ink black mane and tail, gray feathers and elf eyes, black Clydesdale unicorn stallion with a coily ocean blue mane, wave tail, gray coronets and elf eyes and brown pegasus colt with an orange blonde mane and tail, gray feathers and elf eyes Spooky Bubbles' Missing Zhus Event Spooky Bubbles starts the missing Zhus event in October 1, 2019. She tells everyone about many missing Zhus outside Zhu-niverse. The gorillas are Rayito and Algodoncete. The crocodiles are Applejack and Bubbles. The gray and pink koala is Snuzzle. The goats are Bow Tie, Applejack, Medley, Firefly, Twilight, Glory, Moondancer, Sunbeam, Seawinkle, Wavedancer, Sealight, Seaspray, Surf Dancer and Wavedancer. And the pink moose is Parasol. The teams will find them in unknown locations. Finding Snuzzle The team found Snuzzle in Blossom Savannah and took her to the spooky party. Finding Twilight The team found Twilight appearing in Zhu Zhu Giant Hamster City Playset. Finding Firefly The team found Firefly on the ground by being struck by lightning and took her to Zhu Zhu Hospital.Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Puppies fanmade Category:Dogs Category:Female characters fanmade